Lunar Sun
by I am always there O.O
Summary: In a farway town, there lies a certain guild, its name is Lunar Sun. - The sixteen years old girl, Lilian Moegster travels the country to learn magic. Until she finds a guild. Lunar Sun. (Need Oc's for a Dark Guild and maybe even a name for it and a master) OC Story
1. Prologue

**HI!  
So, you've probably looked at the fairy tail stories and picked this one because you want to submit an oc, so here you can. There are only a few rules:**

**The persons can't be related to the "real" characters**

**I wouldn't like Dragon Slayers, God Slayers or Demon Slayers**

**Please send them in as a PM, for guests, you can review it**

**Please use the form down below**

**There is a limit of two magics per mage**

**Only one mage per person _(except they are siblings)_**

******Don't make your mage a Mary-Sue, please**

* * *

**Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance **_**(Skin-, eye and hair color, hair style, ect.)**_**:**

**Normal outfit:**

**Formal outfit:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Personality:**

**Family **_**(optional)**_**:**

**History:**

**Weapons **_**(optional)**_**:**

**Magic:**

**Spells:**

**Guild mark (_Cover Image)_ _(Color, Position)_:**

**Strength:**

**Weakness/ Fear:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pet **_**(optional (Exceeds included))**_**:**

**Other **_**(If I forgot anything)**_**:**

* * *

**Here is an example: **_**(My OC)**_

**Name:** Lilian Moegster

**Age:** 16

**Gender:** female

**Appearance:** she has dark ginger hair which she has always tied up into a side pigtail. She has big gray eyes, mixed with a bit green and blue and a tiny bit yellow. Her skin color is normal. She is 1.69 m high.

**Normal outfit: **she wears a top and underneath that a purple t-shirt, the sleeves reach to her elbows. She wears gray trousers that goes down to her knees and socks that go up to her knees. They are striped red and purple. To that she wears white sneakers.  
She also has blue feather earrings on and to tie up her side pigtail she uses a neon green, neon yellow and a neon pink hair band.

**Formal outfit:** She wears a dark purple half long dress, and still her socks, but not anymore the sneakers, but dark colored boots.

**Swimsuit:** A purple bikini with blue feathers on it. Plus her earrings

**Sleepwear:** A blue pajamas that Is far too big for her. It has purple feathers on it. She still wears her earrings

**Personality:** she is a, you could say, crazy person, she talks a lot, even to strangers. She somehow always smiles. She is very adventures and loves to fight. She doesn't give up easily, she stands up for what she did and is loyal to her friends. She often loses a fight, because she doesn't want to give up. This gave her many injuries. She is very bubbly and friendly and kind. But also is she lazy. She hopes to become an S-Class mage one day.

**Family:** She never told anyone about it. But she has a small sister, Brianna and her father is called Jack, her mother Camilla

**History**: At the age of six years she left her family to train as a mage to help her family. Her family is very poor. After three months of wandering around Fiore, she met Zanbu; he became her master and taught her how to use water magic. She was a quick learner, so he also taught her to fight with blades. After servile years of trainings she decided to join a guild. Lunar Sun.

**Weapons:** she carries a sword on her back

**Magic:** water Magic

**Spells:**

Water bubble – makes a bubble which allows a person to breathe under water

Water release – makes her arms out of water and like gigantic tentacles

Water wall – makes a big wave which first is a wall, and then becomes a gigantic wave, able to destroy a house

Water blades – creates blades out of water, effectively like blades out of steal

Water beam – shoots water stream out of her handsWater Double – creates a perfect double of anyone she wants

Water lock – captures a person in a big bolb of water, which she can change, like i. e. making it to ice and then letting it explode

Water push – throws the enemy miles away

**Guild Mark:** purple, on the left side of her neck

**Strength:** She does not give up easily, would give her live to save her friends, she is quite strong

**Weakness:** she gets motion sick on everything, except trains, she underestimates her enemies; she has a fear for dogs, isn't very quick

**Likes:** purple, animals, neon colors, crazy colors, fighting, eating, sleeping

**Dislikes:** dark colors, superficial people, snobs, being alone, the night, dogs

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice; these are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they hone their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dock the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest; one from where countless legends have been born; a guild that will do no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Lunar Sun._

_"Hah!" Lilian sighted._ Her usual so sparkly eyes were looking dark and tired. She had wandered around the forest like for ages!

"Master Zanbu? How long is it till Onsis?" she whined at her mentor. The sun shone hot on her ginger hair. The tied to a side pigtail hair nearly had a blond touch. Zanbu was a man with dark brown shoulder long hair. He had it bond together as a braid which was hanging down at his back. He was taller than his pupil, about 1.80m high. Lilian was only 1.68m high.

The sixteen years old girl sighted once again. "Will you stop it with the sighting already?" complained the fifty-six years old man.

"Yea, yeah, Zanbu. But haven't you heard my question?" Lilian asked her master playing surprised. "Of course I heard your question, Lilian." Zanbu sighted.

"Ha!" shouted Lilian. "Ha! Now you've sighted as well!" But her master just totally ignored that fact. He started to reply to her question, "So, we were wandering for two weeks now, and we walked about twenty miles a day and Onsis lies 134 km away from our start point. So we should arrive today in the afternoon."

Now Lilian laughed again. "You're right – and after all, I can do something to make me feel better at this heat: **WATER SPREAD!**" she shouted and water began flowing out of her hands. After only a few seconds a pond had been created on the ground.

Lilian quickly sat down, put off her white sneakers and the knee-length red and purple striped socks. She let her legs dangle into the water and showed Zanbu a big grin. He smiled back at her. Some people would think he'd be cold hearted, but he only seemed like that. In reality he was a kind old man with a weakness for kids and animals.

The two travelers rested for about one hour, but then Zanbu reminded Lilian of why she actual came here in the first place. Lilian had shrieked and rummaged in Zanbu's bag. She found the map and they started wandering again.

It was now 15:23 o'clock as Lilian saw a pointy tower not far away. She laughed and dragged Zanbu towards the tower. Yes it was that tower, the tower that represents Onsis. It was called Anmin. After the great Anmin who founded the town. Then they stood in front of it. It was about 30 meters high and had a diameter of five meters. It was built of gray stones and some yellow stones.

The sunlight pointed out some very old runes. They looked like animals combined with some lines. "Hm, I wonder what that means. Do you know it, Zanbu?" Lilian wondered and looked expectantly at the old man. But he just shook his head. He was about to respond to her question as they heard a voice shout at them, "Hey, you! Who are you?"

Lilian turned around to see a…

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: So the first person to send in a mage will become the person to introduce her to Lunar Sun. And **_**(if you want)**_** you can write in the form if your person is with Lilian on a team. She already has a female teammate, so a male one wouldn't be too bad...**

**I hope to see you again soon,**

**~ I am always there O.O**


	2. Chapter one

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update, but school got in the way and this year it's important for me to learn, ok? Also I had to build a model of the pont du gard for Latin lesson and so, and to that I also had to describe the guild hall and I am lousy at describing and writing the letter took me quite long as well. But now I won't talk – or write – any longer, let's start!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lilian looked around to see a young woman. The first thing that she noticed was the fact that she didn't wear any shoes, only socks. Black and white striped socks. Now Lilian started to look more upwards. The woman in front of her had two extremely long, white pigtails. Her eyes shining in a strange golden color, she looked really creepy. She wore a black knee-length long dress and a bracelet with a scull on it.

The woman repeated her question, "So, what is your name?"

Her golden eyes were focused on Lilian. Lilian quickly looked down to her feet. She just couldn't stand the look in the woman's eyes, she was just _creepy_. Lilian's head spun around and she faced Zanbu. She showed him a questioned face; he closed his eyes, opened them and nodded at her, so she mumbled, "I- uh, I am Lilian, Lilian Moegster; a–and who may you be?" She now looked into the woman's eyes. Her were knees shaking. But after a closer look, she noticed that, even so the woman looked so scary, she seemed quite, um… shy. The woman looked down to her feet, while Lilian noticed that she wasn't much bigger than her.

"My name is Abigail" Lilian raised an eyebrow, somewhere she had heard from an Abigail. But it didn't matter to her at the moment. "Abigail Enavi Sin" Abigail mumbled. "Ok, nice to meet you, Abigail." Lilian greeted the woman. But Abigail looked away and mumbled, "Stop looking at me." – "Ok, if you want," Lilian started and looked at Zanbu, nodded and then went on. "But I do have a question; do you know where the Lunar Sun guild is located?" Now Abigail looked up and replied, "Oh, yes, apparently I am a mage of Lunar Sun." But suddenly a noise appeared and a rabbit jumped up from behind Abigail. It was half black and half white, had extremely long ears and Lilian had to admit, was very cute.

Lilian let her fall on the ground and asked the little bunny rabbit, "So, what is your name, little one?" Of course she didn't expect him to answer, but she did ask.

_I think I would call you … Blackie or maybe Whitey. No, Halfly. Or- _Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Abigail, "Its name is Zodiac." Lilian's eyes widened for a second, but then she said, "Oh, that name fits him perfectly" But it seemed like Abigail didn't notice her respond, because she just nodded her head to show Lilian that she should stand up and follow her. Lilian quickly stood up, brushed the dirt of her trousers and told Zanbu to come with her. After he hesitated for a heartbeat, she grabbed his arm and practically forced him to follow her.

The three people and Zodiac passed the tower and Abigail lead them through a pretty forest. Lilian could hear the birds chirping and the leaves rustle in the wind. But it was only a small forest; soon they reached the end of the path and walked through the town of Onsis. It surely wasn't the biggest town in Fiore, but it wasn't the smallest as well. Everywhere around them were half-timbered houses in all sizes. Lilian couldn't close her eyes, because she was afraid to miss something. After a while, the came to a big lake, Lilian was amazed. Yes, she had heard that Onsis was a beautiful town, but like this; no this wasn't what she had imagined. Many little boats were sailing on the lake, families playing in the water and some men were fishing with their sons. They wandered around the town and Lilian got to see the marketplace where she bought Zanbu a lantern for 2500 jewels.

Abigail seemed to be getting faster and faster, as nearer they got to the guild hall, and at last, they arrived at the Anmin-Straw Avenue. This was the street how the street, in which the Lunar Sun guild was located, was called. Lilian had to hold her hand in front of her eyes, because the sun blinded her as she looked up to the tall guild hall. It was a massive building, build out of sandstone in many different colors.

Abigail pushed open the massive wooden door and Lilian noticed that the left handle was the sun and the right handle was in the shape of the moon. As the door opened slowly, an amount of magic energy approached Lilian, not only that, also many different kinds of noises.

It reminded her of her home village.

How it used to be.

Everyone open for a joke or a drink at the bar.

Having fun, laughing, playing games – until _it_ happened.

Lilian shook her head telling herself not to think about it. As she looked into Zanbu's face he showed her a worried look. To tell him that everything was perfectly fine, Lilian gave him a big grin. But her master didn't look quite confident. She snorted a bit offended, but then focused on the crown around her. There had to be like thirty mages! Some were lounging at the bar on the left side and three were studying the request board. And the rest was eating or drinking or doing all sorts of stuff.

Lilian was amazed. This was like she had always imagined a guild. "Ah" she took in the fresh air. This was going to be the start of a new life! She was positive.

After Abigail led a way through the crowed, she stopped at a stone archway. Abigail quietly announced, "We have a guest, Master" Immediately a head popped up in the archway. It belonged to a woman at the middle twenties; she had brown shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She looked very friendly. "Oh, hi! Why don't you come in?" She made a welcoming gesture with her arm, Abigail stepped aside and Lilian followed Zanbu inside the room. The sun shone through a small window, craved into the stone, inside.

The woman now sat behind a big desk. Lilian now was able to sense the kind and worm hearted aura surrounding this woman. The woman asked her with a calm voice, "So, what indention do you have in Lunar Sun?" She looked kinda serious.

"Um, I wanted to ask you if I may join your guild." Lilian glazed at the woman hoping she would say yes.

"Ok, by the way, my name is Leanne Pien; I am the master of this guild. So," she mumbled while searching in her desk for something. "Where do you want to have your Lunar Sun mark then?"

"I would like to have it on the left side of my neck. In purple if possible." Lilian added to her answer. Leanne nodded and held up a stamp. "Ok, so then please show me your neck please" she said and pressed the stamp on Lilian's neck. This one turned around to face Zanbu and asked him, "Hey, Zanbu! Where do you want to have your mark?"

Zanbu let his head hang down and replied, "I am sorry, Lilian. I will not join the guild with you. I have trained you. My job is done." He smiled sadly after Lilian ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Promise," she whispered. "Promise that you will send a letter every day, kay?" She could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

"I will do that, for you. I will travel the continent and send you pictures too, agree?" He looked down to his former student and Lilian thought that she saw some tears blinking up in his eyes. She nodded. Then Zanbu let her go and walked out.

"Goodbye, Lilian Moegster. Farewell." He then turned around and headed towards the door. "Bye, Master…" Lilian felt like someone had just ripped out an amount of life out of her. She gulped. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, that's a bad start for the life of a guild member, isn't it?" Lilian turned her head around and looked into the face of a girl, maybe one year older than herself. She had long, pink hair and ruby red eyes. She smiled at her friendly. Lilian nodded and sniffed.

The girl let Lilian go and held put her hand. "My name is Asoren, Asoren Ronecko. Nice to meet you." Asoren gave Lilian a big grin.

"Lilian, Lilian Moegster. It's a pleasure to meet you" Lilian replied, whipping the tears of her face.

"Hey, do you want to meet my team mate?" Asoren asked Lilian.

"Sure!" Asoren took Lilian by the hand and dragged her towards one of the tables standing in the hall.

She seemed to be searching for someone, found him and shouted, "Hey! Adam! I want to introduce you to someone!" A boy with black hair turned around and said, "Ok"

When Asoren walked on, Lilian felt a piek in her shoulder. Her head immediately spun around, but nothing was there. She followed Asoren, but again felt a piek in her shoulder. Like the last time, nothing was there. And then, another piek, but this time Lilian didn't look around. She just continued walking.

She soon sat next to Asoren on a bank. Then she felt it again. Piek. "What is this?" she asked frustrated and looked around. This time she saw a little phoenix spirit – and she had to admit, he was kinda cute. Asoren told her that his name was Taier. It seemed to be his hobby to trick other people, after that Asoren had introduced her to Adam Crow, her partner. He had Shadow Magic and Asoren a, for Lilian unknown type of magic, Red Raven Prophecy. When Adam heard what had happened with Zanbu, he had just given Lilian a strange look. However, Asoren seemed to be a very kind person.

The three mages had talked very long into the night and Lilian had told them about her family, her past and why she wanted to join the guild. Adam had given her a good tip telling her where the best place was to rent an apartment.

Now she was walking down the Alley down the road and searched for the _rent an apartment _sign. It her longer than she thought to find it, but, after servile minutes, she found one. It wasn't too big, but not to small either. And it only cost 60,000 jewels a month! She quickly made a contract and then hushed upstairs. It was late. Too late.

But still she set down at the table, looked out of the window and saw the moon. She sighted and crawled out some paper and a nice pen. It had her name carved in it. She thought for a while, and then started writing. As she wrote, she mumbled a few times, and giggled at a time, at the end she even cried. In the end she looked over it again.

_Hello, Mom, Dad and Brianna,_

_I really miss you all, and I hope that you are all feeling fine. I know that it was quite a long time ago, when I last wrote to you, but you know, me and Zanbu started walking from the town of Lupinus, the town where the king stays, to the town of Onsis. Maybe you now wonder why we walked, but since some time, I've got motion sickness! _

_I know, it's strange for me, too, you know. But anyway, Zanbu said it would also be a good opportunity to train a bit and to be honest, I didn't really want to train, but after we started wandering, I soon saw a poster, on it was written: _Join our guild, in ONSIS, our name is **LUNAR SUN**_, of course I was excited in a second and begged Zanbu to let me join that guild. And guess what, he did!_

_After walking two days through the town and then passed some small villages, we arrived at Cottan Town Forest. I tell you, this forest is WAY bigger than you would think at first. And because of that, Zanbu let me skip training. But one time, I accidently shot a water stream in Zanbu's direction! His clothes were soaked after that, and I think he would possibly even hate me! Just a joke. But he was really angry at me and didn't talk to me the whole day! And the next day he only talked to me if he had to. _

_On the last day of our journey it was so hot that I thought I was going to die! I sighted the whole day long and at the end I just made a small pool out of water and held my legs in it to cool a bit of. And it helped. _

_When we were looking at the tower, we met a girl called Abigail and her rabbit Zodiac. I found out that she was a part of the Lunar Sun guild and asked her if she would be so kind to guide me there, which was what she did. And now I have the mark on the left side of my neck, and guess in which color it is, yes, purple. I met a girl who goes with the name Asoren and her partner Adam; anyway, Zanbu left me today._

_He said it was time for me to learn to be alone, and that it was his job to train me and that this job was done now. He would travel the continent now, but he will send me pictures, he promised me. _

_But now, I think I should get to an end,_

_Goodbye and I hope that we meet again one day,_

_Your Lilian_

Lilian stood up and pushed the chair against the table. It was late so she decided to go to bed now. She put on her blue pyjamas and lay down. She soon fell into a long strange dream.

**A/N: So that was chapter two, I don't really know what to think, and potentialauthor18, she is not a dragon slayer. I thank **

**Haley Le**

**SaiyaStyles**

**Taliaem**

**Yoruko-Chan**

**For favoriting the story!**

**Also I thank**

**Black Silverclaw **

**Gemini-princess **

**Haley Le**

**SaiyaStyles **

**StitchedSanity **

**Taliaem **

**Wallz **

**Yoruko-Chan **

**barkingupthewrongkey **

**onixdragon4 **

**potentialauthor18**

**For following the stor****y!**

**BYE and happy Eastern everybody!**

**~I Am Always There O.O**


End file.
